Mel Stefano
was a nineteenth progenitor among the vampires. Appearance Mel was a tall, large vampire with grey shoulder length grey hair with a full beard as well as black lips. His nose was covered with some sort of metallic plating. He wore a monocle on his left eye. He also wore metal claws on his hand. Like all true vampires, he has fangs, red eyes, and pointed ears. He wore a nineteenth century Victorian style suit with a inverness coat and a top hat. Underneath, he has a black shirt and a red cravat. He also wore black pants with blue stripes. Personality Like most vampires, he viewed humans as nothing more than livestock. As a progenitor, he viewed himself higher than vampires of a lower class. History Nothing is known about his past. Story Events of 2020 Nagoya Arc He was first mentioned by Shūsaku Iwasaki, when he briefed the mission order given by Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose to Shinoa's and Narumi's squad. After Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker was eliminated by the combined efforts of both squads led by Narumi, the group congratulate each other on their achievement. Yūichirō discusses with his own squad if the other teams are doing okay and expresses concerns for Guren that went after a noble with just his squad, given how powerful Lucal Wesker was. Afterwards, it is shown that Guren and his squad has already engaged Stefano, albeit they appeared to be battle wearied and battered. Guren pierces through Stefano's heart with his sword while his squad encourages him to deliver the final blow. Stefano asks if they think that they can get away with killing a noble, and Guren tells him to shut up and die before activating his demons' curse, which eliminates the Nineteenth Progenitor. Guren's squad claims that Guren nearly died eight times in that fight, and decide to use at least two squads in their next attack. When René Simm, Lacus Welt and Mikaela Hyakuya arrived at Nagoya, they found out that Mel has been massacred by humans, which they couldn't believe because he was a noble. Power and Equipment Natural Abilities As a vampire, he was far stronger than a human. Also, as a nineteenth progenitor, he surpassed vampires of a lower rank. After his defeat by Guren Ichinose, it was revealed by his squad that Mel nearly killed Guren eight times. The fight was enough to make Guren use at least two squads in their next attack against a vampire noble. Relationships Guren Ichinose Leader of his squad that killed Mel Stefano. Norito Goshi A member of Guren's squad. Shigure Yukimi A member of Guren's squad. Sayuri Hanayori A member of Guren's squad. Mito Jūjō A member of Guren's squad. René Simm Lacus Welt Mikaela Hyakuya Gallery Quotes *"Do you truly think you human rabble...will get away with this?"--''Mel Stefano to Guren Ichinose, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' Trivia *"Mel" can be the abbreviated version of the given names Melvyn, Melvin, Melanie, Melina, Melinda, Melissa, Melody, Melitta, Melchior or Melville. It is also a standalone name from the Gaelic "Maol," meaning bald; this was used to refer to tonsured men to mean servant, as in "Maol-Iosa" - Servant of Jesus. *"Stefano" is a Greek name meaning "Victorious." It can also mean "Crown of laurels/crowned with laurels." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:Male Vampires